


Men At Work

by Tessa54



Series: Making Progress [18]
Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessa54/pseuds/Tessa54
Summary: The compulsory "Build scene."Murdock persuades BA to help him work on a project.
Relationships: H. M. "Howling Mad" Murdock/Templeton "Faceman" Peck
Series: Making Progress [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021144
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Men At Work

“How long you gonna be working on the Van, Big Guy?”

“Not much longer,” drifted up the growl from somewhere under the front of the vehicle. “Leastways, not much longer if you gimme that wrench like I asked you, Fool.” A meaty hand tapped the pilot on the leg.

Murdock looked around, located the adjustable wrench and slapped it into the mechanic’s open palm, muttering “Wrench” as he did so with the air of a theatre nurse handing an instrument to the surgeon.

Unusually, BA elaborated. “Jest gotta finish changing this oil, then I’m done. Why’d ya wanna know? Got someplace else ta be?”

“Nah, not really, Facey’s busy until four. Besides, I like hanging out with you, BA, you know that.”

BA just growled his answer. There was silence for a few minutes, broken only by the tapping of metal on metal and the occasional grunt from under the Van. Finally, the grunting intensified as the big sergeant emerged and climbed to his feet. The pilot took the tools from his friend’s hand and offered a rag in their place.

“Well, that’s it. Ma ride’s all ready to go.” Sounding as happy as he ever did, BA patted the Van affectionately on the hood.

“BA…” began Murdock tentatively, “…now that we’ve got a little free time and all these tools and equipment…” he waved an expansive arm indicating the interior of the warehouse, “… I was kinda wondering if you could help me with a little project of mine?” He smiled; his best winning smile.

“What kinda project?” BA queried suspiciously. “I won’t do nuthin crazy…”

“No, no, no. It’s perfectly sane,” reassured Murdock hastily. “But it requires some drilling, maybe even welding, but I’m not sure on that. I just don’t have access to those things at the VA.” He reached into the back pocket of his khakis and pulled out a folded paper. “Look, I’ve made a rough sketch.” He spread out the paper on the hood of the Van and they both leaned over to study it. “I’m thinking it needs to be about – oh, this long, maybe…” Spreading his arms past his shoulders, Murdock demonstrated the width. “And with a ring, about two inches diameter, attached to each end, and two more, here and here, in between, maybe a foot apart. It needs to be strong, but light, and no sharp edges. What do you think, Big Guy?”

BA considered carefully for a while, ‘Hmmming’ to himself, before straightening and tapping the paper decisively. “I got jest the thing, little brother, jest the thing.” He slapped Murdock on the back and headed off to the supply locker.

For the next hour the two worked happily, side by side, drilling, welding, grinding, and smoothing rough edges until, finally, Murdock’s ‘project’ was complete. It was a thing of beauty and impeccable craftsmanship. A lightweight tubular aluminium bar, three feet long, with four two inch rings welded at one foot intervals, the ends neatly rounded and not a sharp edge anywhere in sight.

 _‘Perfect’_ , thought Murdock as he exchanged high fives with his big buddy.

Face arrived at the warehouse to pick Murdock up shortly after four.

“What you got there, buddy?” he asked as Murdock threw a long, thin, package covered in brown paper into the back seat of the Corvette.

“Just something I’ve been working on with the Big Guy. It’s a surprise,” said Murdock mysteriously, waving goodbye to BA as Face pulled out into traffic. “You’ll find out when we get home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober 2020.  
> October 26th: Spreader Bar


End file.
